


Lost in the city

by Goddesss_Stories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barely Legal, F/M, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddesss_Stories/pseuds/Goddesss_Stories
Summary: Young American transfer student is lost on the train in Japan, but maybe his luck is about to change.
Kudos: 22





	Lost in the city

In the hustle and bustle of Kyoto, a young man fidgets on a bullet train trying to make heads or tails of a map. His appearance is that of a very youth young man, shirt height, shaggy hair that covers his eyes, and a business casual polo with a tie and cargo shorts. His short height often causes others to mistake him for a young child which isn't without its rewards. He would often have to correct them by showing them his school ID that labeled his age as 18. Josh, an American transfer student had no idea that his appearance more of than a blessing than a curse...something he would soon find out. 

He looked around to look out of the window to see if any landmarks stuck out, but to no avail. Finally giving up hope, he begins to sulk and softly cries to himself. His anxiety and lack of confidence was his trademark back home and it was never long before it started to rear it's ugly head back into his life after minor instances of happiness. A woman, with a shapely figure, thin waist, large breast, and plump bottom wearing office attire approaches him on the train just as it pulls into a station. 

"Do you need help, little boy?" She asked. Josh turned around to see a woman with a warm smile, soft porcelain skin, long brown hair that shined in the light. Josh thought that the woman smelled very pleasant causing him to gravitate toward her. He answered "Yes." wiping away his tears. "I'm trying to get back home, but this is my first time riding the train...I'm new here in japan." 

"I see." She giggled. "Well, come with me and I'll see if I can get you to the right place." 

So overwhelmed by the fact that someone was nice enough to help him, he had forgotten to ask who she was or how she spoke English so well. He was overcome with elation and security as he is taken by the hand. She leads him to her car which is waiting in a parking lot a few blocks away from the station. An expensive looking car that Josh had never seen before. 

"Do you have your parents' numbers?" The woman asked as she started up the car. 

"I do," josh responded. "but my phone is dead. That's why I was using the map instead of a GPS." After admitting this, he looked down in his lap still a bit flustered that he was so close to such a beautiful woman. She took notice of this and smiled softly. 

"My name is Kyoko. What's yours? 

"My name is Josh...I'm a foreign American student here to take courses at a university." He explained. 

"I see. What is it that you'll be taking up?" She asked while driving and paying attention to his subtle movements. 

"I'm going for biology and science. I'm pretty distinguished already when it comes to those subjects...I don't mean to bore you with details." He sheepishly said turning toward the window. At a stoplight, Kyoko places her hand on Josh's lap. "It's ok. You don't have to be so high strung. Just relax, ok?" She said trying to calm his nerves. Josh's face grew bright red at the act of another woman's touch. He had no idea how to react to such a thing, so he kept quiet save for a simple "Yes, ma'am." 

They arrive at Kyoko's home. A nice two-floor apartment with a garden out front and a spectacular interior. It was as if she lived in the lap of luxury compared to where Josh's parents were living. Kyoko sat her purse down on the countertop while taking a phone call. 

"Get as comfortable as you'd like, Josh." She shouted walking toward the back. Josh immediately looked for outlets to plug his phone charger in; wanting to turn his phone on as soon as possible to contact his parents just in case they had been worried sick about him. His phone only allowed him to turn it back on at the 5% charge so he would have to wait a while before attempting to contact anyone. Kyoko comes back out in something a little more comfortable. A robe that fit her frame perfectly and allowing cleavage to spill out a bit. 

Josh tried to look away, but it was impossible with her sitting right next to him. Her smile seemed unwavering as if it were permanently attached to her face. Her supple lips began forming words "Tell me, what would you like to drink? I have soft drinks, carbonated water, tea, and fruit juice." She asked. Distracted by her radiant beauty, it took Josh a moment to answer. He was locked in a trance-like state only to be brought back to reality by Kyoko touching his nose. 

"Boop!" She giggled. "Huh!? Oh! I'm sorry...I wasn't listening. I got sort of distracted by..." Josh paused for a moment as Kyoko shifted her body around about trying to get comfortable on the couch. She reached for the remote dragging her soft ample breast across his chest giving him a full view inside of her robe. He had seen a bit of her areola and his face continued growing even redder. 

"I think what you may need is some tea to calm your nerves down." She suggested; giving him the remote and walking toward the kitchen with a sensual gait as if she were trying to hypnotize Josh. His pants grew tighter prompting him to look down at his dick growing as erect as it could inside. He had to hide it from Kyoko so he decided to quickly grab a pillow and rest it on his lap just as she turned around to hand him his tea. 

"You seem really flustered. Is everything ok?" Kyoko asked placing her hand on his forehead. "You don't seem to have anything wrong with...maybe these will help." She bent down in front of him to reach under the table and pull a bowl of pain relievers meds out. She turns back to face him only to see his face buried into his hands. 

"Aw, I see what's going on here. You're trying not to fill me up with your eyes." She laughed a bit at his expense causing him to become more embarrassed. She stood up and posed in a very sexy position. "Well, I can't blame you. God gave me such a wonderful figure." She gloated. She took a closer look at the pillow laying on Josh's lap and noticed that it kept moving at random intervals. A devilish look crept on her face mingling with the soft smile Josh has become accustomed to. 

Removing the pill, she notices a lengthy sized bulge in his pants. "Now what do we have here? That's quite the tent you have there. Could it be that you saw something that you liked?" Josh's heart is racing. Unable to find a way out of his embarrassing situation, he becomes erratic and shouts the one thing he believes will save him. "I'M A VIRGIN!" He shouted, taking Kyoko aback. She picked her lips quickly before towering over him. 

"Oh my, is that true? Perhaps it's time I teach you the birds and the bees." She teased. She undid his belt buckle and reached inside grabbing his erect cock. It was bigger than her hand could reach around. Incredibly thick, lengthy, and unmistakably that of a virgin's. 

"Ms. Kyoko?" Josh panicked. "Shhh, don't worry. I'm going to take diligent care of you. I'll make you feel really good." She promised. Stroking his cock, she could see that he was worried about this as it was his first time. His hands raised to his chest, his shortness of breath and suddenly closing of his eyes to avoid the sight. He manages to get away from her and reaches into his backpack. He sat down next to her again; Kyoko sporting a perplexed face. 

"Ms. Kyoko, I want to do this with you, but I was wondering if we could do this the right way?" He sheepishly asked as he presented a condom to her. 

Kyoko took the condom out of his hand in confusion. She smiles and suddenly tossed the condom behind her saying "Not today. I'm not on the pill today so pregnancy is on the menu. I think your fresh, untouched, virile sperm is perfect for the job." She explained. 

"P-p-pregnancy!?" He shouted! "I-I don't want to a be dad just yet." 

"Don't worry, I'll take full responsibility, you just sit back and relax as I do all the work." She said leaning down to swirl her tongue on the tip of his cock. She sinks her tongue into the phimosis and slowly peeling it away showing the tip covering in copious amounts of precum. Kyoko gladly laps all of it up to chew it around. She places her hands on her cheeks in adoration of the sweet flavor. She swallows it all and takes a deep breath. 

"You had so much built up there. So much yummy precum deserves a nice little treat." Kyoko bent down to her knees in front of him; opening her mouth wide to take all of Josh's cock inside of her. Slight resistance and gagging aside, she manages to wolf it down. Completely gone from his sight. 

"Her mouth! It's incredibly warm...and so wet! My cock is melting inside of her mouth...this sensation...I'm gonna..." 

Kyoko could feel his dick twitching inside of her throat but felt ready to take everything he had to offer. She began making sloppy slurping noises as she rigorously tried to make him cum. Josh looked at her face to see her lips stretched out on his cock as if they didn't want to let go of him. Josh started to moan in-between shouting while Kyoko kept trying to force the impending orgasm by swirling her tongue around his aching cock. 

"Kyoko! I can't hold back anymore!!" He shouted. Unable to hold it back any longer, Josh blasts thick ropes of semen directly into her throat. By the fourth rope, Kyoko's eyes rolled back as she forced her head down toward the base of his cock. A bubble started to form from both nostrils only to suddenly pop. Kyoko is sent into a daze indicated by one of her eyes lowering. 

"So. Much. Cum!! He's still not stopping even after a full minute. Will it ever end?" She wondered. "His jelly thick semen is clogging up my throat...I can't swallow anymore!" 

Finally, able to calm down, Josh gently removes his cock from out of Kyoko's mouth. Her mouth remains full of his first virgin load; her cheeks bloated like two heavy sacks. She swallows it bit by bit until her mouth is empty. Josh could tell that she had bitten off more than she could chew even though he had no idea what this was all even about. However, he didn't have time to think I'm such matters. His cock was still fully erect leaking precum and his body was incredibly hot. 

"Ms. Kyoko...my cock is still really hard, and I don't know what to do!" He cried. Kyoko snapped back to reality seeing that the boy was softly weeping but was quickly distracted by his fat cock to care about that. She undressed him only for his massive balls and led him back to her bedroom. 

"Josh, look at me." She commanded. "Whenever your cock is hard like this, I'll take care of it, ok?' 

"Ok." He sniffled. Kyoko crawled on to the bed and spread her ass showing a dark ring around it. Opening it up let loose a pocket of warm air as it winked at him. "What would you like? My pussy or my ass?" She asked. 

Faced with these two options, instinctively, Josh grabs Kyoko by the hips. He sheathes his cock into Kyoko's pussy effortlessly and started moving his hips. Kyoko's body shivered, her face bright red and contorted in pleasure. 

"Ms. Kyoko! Your pussy feels so warm. It's hugging my cock so tightly!" Josh Shouted. Kyoko softly moans feeling his cock reaching into the deepest recesses of pussy nearing closer to the entrance of her womb. "Faster! Move your hips into me faster." Kyoko instructed. 

Josh was confused at the request. "F-faster? Won't that hurt you, Ms. Kyoko? Won't that make me ejaculate inside of you if I get too worked up?" He asked. "No, no. It's going to make me feel even better and I promise that you will too." She assured him softly rubbing his head. "After all, you can just pull it out if you feel like you're feeling funny down there." 

Hesitantly, he picked up the pace, but in doing so; he unknowingly forces his cock inside of her womb causing a wave of pleasure to wash over Kyoko. Soft moans turn into howling in pleasure due to the speed at which Josh had started moving his hips. He slammed into Kyoko's backside so hard that ripples started to form on contact. He was amazed at how slick it was. It's warmth, how tight it was, the difficulty not fitting it all inside disappeared with one thrust. He melts and laid on top of her back unable to move. 

"What's wrong, little one?" She asked in a sweet tone. Josh had become shirt winded and seemed as though he was resisting. "My penis feels funny like it did before when it was in your mouth. I feel like I'm gonna spray that stuff again." He explained. Kyoko smiled. "It's ok to let it out inside of me. Remember when I told you that I want you to get me pregnant?" She reminded him. 

"Y-yes, but-" 

"Don't worry about what comes after. Just enjoy it now. Don't you want to make me feel good?" Kyoko asked trying to coerce him. "Didn't it feel good to shoot your load into me before? If you do it now, I'll give you a treat afterward." 

Josh swallowed his fear and climbed on top of Kyoko catching her by surprise. "Um, Josh, what are you doing?" She nervously asked. "I'm going to make you feel good!" He shouted raising his tiny hips. The tip of his cock had been firmly lodged into the entrance of her womb meaning that every time Josh raised his hips, her cervix moves as it gripped onto him. Josh slammed his hips into her faster than he had before becoming comfortable in the position that he was in. He had wrapped his arms around Kyoko and began pleasuring her in ways she didn't think he could do. 

"Your cock! Your cock is going to break me! Fill my womb up with your thick baby batter and get me pregnant!" She shouted. "OOH FUCK, DESTROY ME!!!" 

With each thrust, a loud clapping sound can be heard between both of them. Josh's baby blue eye pierced through his shaggy hair appearing rolled up. His lewd expression was indicative of the pleasure he was feeling. 

Feeling himself coming getting closer to cumming he slows down a bit trying to pull out. "Ms. Kyoko, my penis! I can't do it. I have to pull it out. This feeling is more intense than before! I'm gonna cum." He cried as he continued trying to remove his cock to no avail. 

Kyoko rose from her position and sat on Josh's cock; pinning him down so that he wouldn't move. His tiny body made it impossible to move her heavy body. "Ms. Kyoko, I'm gonna cum! You said I could pull out if I felt super close." He shouted genuinely confused at the turn of events. Kyoko grabbed his legs and looked back at him with a lascivious expression. "I lied, sweetheart." She spoke. "I do recall telling you that pregnancy was on the menu and you're a prime candidate for it. After what I told you earlier, it should've been clear that I had absolutely no intention of letting your virile virgin semen go to waste. " 

"M-Ms. Kyoko?" 

"No more time for words, only breeding!" Kyoko grinds her ass all over Josh's cock trying to build him back up to cum inside of her. He begins bouncing as fast she could drain his swollen balls. "Come on, sweetie, I just want that delicious baby batter you've got saved up for me. Give it to!" Josh couldn't handle this constant pleasure building him back up to his boiling point. 

Moments later, he shoots a heavy load out of his cock filling up her womb and expanding her stomach a bit. Her eyes roll back as she clenched her teeth together trying to handle the sudden burst and expansion in her stomach. After light shaking, Kyoko breaks down by falling forward and resting her head on her pillow with thick oozy cum sliding out her pussy. She takes a deep breath and looked at her phone to see the time after mustering the strength to do so. 

"Aunty..." A weak voice called out. Josh had arisen crawled on top of her pushing his hands on her stomach forcing his cum to flood out. 

"Oooh!!" She howled. The force of his hand pushing against her stomach had been too much for her sensitive body to handle. Josh stuffed her pussy up with his cock once more stopping the flooding. He grabbed both of her breasts and began sucking on both nipples as he quickly moved his hip slapping into her raw pussy. Kyoko couldn’t form words at this point due to all the pleasure pulsating through her body. She was being destroyed by someone half her size with a cock the size of her forearm. His jelly thick cum continuously flooding her womb was too much to handle. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth as she threw her head and hands back into the pillow. Josh mercilessly sucking on her nipples like a baby yearning for its mother's milk. 

"Aunty, does this feel good? If it doesn't, I promise I'll do better! I'll do better, aunty!!" He insisted. The sloppy noises of his cum sputtering out her pussy only to be spread by his massive balls smacking her ass seem endless. Kyoko's mind was utterly blank save for the mental image of Josh beating her womb senseless. Josh showed zero signs of slowing down even after shooting the 4th load into her. He went on for hours to the point where Kyoko had passed out from the shock and reawaken to Josh continuing to firmly plant his seed into her ensuring her pregnancy. 

Kyoko's stomach had swollen a bit from the constant insemination. After 5 hours of this, Josh finally let go and fell asleep. Kyoko, however, had been aching in both pain and pleasure. Her legs twitching and constant releasing of globs of baby batter sliding out of her pussy. Another hour passes by and Josh wakes up and uses her bathroom to clean himself up in a panic. He calls his parents with a now completely charged phone and prepares for their arrival. 

They arrive 40 minutes later concerned about him only to find that he was safe and taken care of. 

"Sorry, my phone was dead, and I couldn't call you sooner. Don't worry, though, Ms. Kyoko took care me." 

His parents were intrigued by the mention of Kyoko's name. "Where is she, can we meet her?" They asked. 

"Here I am." Kyoko shouted; waving with each step she took. Clothed in nightly attire, she gave them her business card with her contact information. "Should he ever be lost or wish to come and see me, he's more than welcome to. Think of me as an aunty from around the way."


End file.
